In order to make potential consumers aware of the future availability of media content presently in production, promotional segments of the media content, such as video clips of movie or television (TV) content for example, may be generated. When those promotional segments are generated, preliminary versions of the media content, such as rough cut or draft versions of TV content, for example, are often used to identify the particular shots or other media assets to include in the promotional segments.
However, the preliminary, or rough cut, versions of the media content used when identifying the media assets to be included in the promotional segments are typically below production quality, and may not be suitable for distribution to consumers. As a result, after a promotional segment has been approved, but before its distribution, higher quality versions of the media assets included in the promotional segment must be obtained from the original production camera footage. Moreover, shot markers, i.e., markups referencing a specific frame of the original camera footage, might also be added to the rough cut, but can lose their meaning in a final production version of the media content, which is often a modified version of the media content relative to the preliminary version. In the conventional art, the process of locating and extracting the media assets from a rough cut or carrying forward the markups into a final production version of media content based on identification of those media assets in a preliminary version of the media content is a manual process that may require hours of work by a human media manager.